In a mobile communication system such as for mobile telephones, an orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) scheme and a single-carrier frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) scheme are being widely adopted, from viewpoints of widening bandwidths and improving adaptability to a multi-path environment. For example, in a long term evolution (LTE) based mobile communication system, the OFDM scheme is adopted for a downlink, and the SC-FDMA scheme is adopted for an uplink (see Non-Patent Document 1, for example).